


Alexander Hamilton

by roryywrites



Series: Demetri and Eli as Hamilton Songs [1]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Wholesome, bottom eli, prompts from the musical 'hamilton', top demetri, watching musicals together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:09:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roryywrites/pseuds/roryywrites
Summary: part 1/46 of the Hamilton seriesDemetri makes Eli watch 'Hamilton' with him on Disney + despite his insistence that musicals are 'next level nerd shit'.
Relationships: Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Series: Demetri and Eli as Hamilton Songs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158038
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Alexander Hamilton

**Author's Note:**

> “Musicals?” Eli questioned, reading the category on the screen his friend (boyfriend?) had selected. “Really, Dem? Musicals are like, next level nerd shit.” Demetri rolled his brown eyes. “Eli, have you ever even seen a musical?”
> 
> Part 1/46: Alexander Hamilton

It was a typical Friday night at the Moskowitz household; Mrs Moskwitz was on the night shift as she was every week, leaving the house to just Demetri and Eli for their weekly sleepover and whatever else they did that the woman didn’t dare to ask about. The house was silent with the exception of the blaring of the TV in front of the two boys, who were huddled up closer than either of them decided to take into consideration. It was 11pm, and Eli and Demetri had been on their film binge since school ended. As the end credits for Spiderman: Far From Home rolled across the screen, Demetri sat up and gave a large stretch, his t-shirt lifting and revealing a slight sliver of the skin of this flat stomach, which Eli pretended not to look at. “I’m still convinced that Andrew Garfield’s Spiderman was better,” Demetri scoffed, letting out a yawn which Eli subconsciously mimicked. “Shut up. Tom Holland’s Spiderman is by far better. He actually looks sixteen!” The red haired teen insisted, taking the pillow that was tucked into his chest and launching at Demetri, whose eyebrows raised as it hit his side gently and fell to the floor.

Rolling his eyes at his shorter friend, Demetri picked up the remote from the centre of the couch, his hand brushing dangerously close to Hawk’s thigh, which he ignored. It wasn’t like close contact was something unheard of for the two boys; in fact it was rather frequent, despite the fact they didn’t really have a label. They were just Demetri and Eli, and despite a few patches in the road, they always had been. “Since you chose Spiderman, and not even the good Spiderman, mind you, it’s my turn to choose the film.” Eli scoffed, reaching down to pick up his pillow and hold it back to his chest. “Whatever. You’ll probably just make us watch Star Wars again so it’s not really my loss.” “Nope,” The black haired boy shook his head, using the remote to scroll through Disney Plus, past the Star Wars and Marvel collections and all their typical sci-fi films. 

“Musicals?” Eli questioned, reading the category on the screen his friend (boyfriend?) had selected. “Really, Dem? Musicals are like, next level nerd shit.” Demetri rolled his brown eyes. “Eli, have you ever even seen a musical?” “Yes,” The red haired boy huffed, scowling at the lanky teen sitting next to him. “My mom took me to see Wicked once and it was awful.” “Eli, you were eight when that happened. And you were so scared of the witch, you just cried the entire time.” Demetri corrected, causing Eli to launch the pillow at him once again. “No I did not!” He denied, and the taller boy was forced to hide the smirk growing on his face. “Your mom has the photos to prove it. They’re hilarious. And adorable.” Now Eli’s face was burning red from both embarrassment and blush at Demetri’s words, and the brown eyed boy knew it. “Come on, Eli. You’ll like this musical, I promise. There’s no scary witches.” Eli huffed once again at Demetri’s teasing, throwing him his middle finger. “If you keep mentioning that, I will kill you.” “Okay, tiger,” The black haired boy laughed, sliding ever so slightly closer to his friend (boyfriend?) on the couch. “If you watch it with me, we can cuddle?” As much as he hated to admit it, the red haired boy was sold on that one. Hawk’s mohawk wasn’t styled that evening, as it unsurprisingly wasn’t all that comfortable, so he had no difficulty tucking his head under Demetri’s chin and resting on his chest.

“What musical even is it?” Eli questioned, his fingers tracing patterns on the taller boy’s chest as he looked up at him, his eyes admiring the lines and shadows that created his face. “It's called Hamilton,” Demetri answered, using his spare hand to pull the shorter boy even closer, causing them both to blush. “It’s about the founding fathers of America.” “Who the fuck writes a musical about that?” Hawk questioned, trying to stifle the chuckle he felt building at King George’s introduction. He refused to give Demetri the satisfaction of knowing he was enjoying this, especially this early on. “Lin Manuel Miranda,” Demetri answered matter-of-factly. “He plays Alexander Hamilton.” “Ten dollar bill guy?” The red haired teen asked, causing Demetri to laugh. “God, you need to pay more attention in history.” “What can I say?” Eli shrugged, nestling closer to Demetri with a grin plastered on his face. “The kid who sits opposite me is just kinda distracting.” Demetri blushed knowingly at that.

As the show continued, Demetri mumbled along, content, to all of the songs, causing the blue eyed boy to look up at him. “What?” He questioned, feeling judged. Eli snorted, “I can’t believe you know all the words, loser.” “Shut up,” Demetri scoffed, leaning down and pressing his lips to Eli’s, who kissed back happily. “At least I’m not the loser scared of the wicked witch of the west.” “I hate you,” Eli huffed, attempting to bury his face in Demetri’s chest, but the boy’s large hands took hold of his chin and lifted his face back up so that the pair were eye to eye. “No you don’t,” Demetri insisted, and Eli still rolled his eyes despite it being true. “Besides, you’re my loser.” Hawk went in for another kiss, but only made contact with the brown eyed boy's lips briefly before Demetri pulled him back down and wrapped his arms around him again, holding him tight. “Not now, Eli. I like this song.” The blue eyed boy let out an unhappy sigh. “Well then I hate Alexander Hamilton,” He responded, but his eyes were still trained on the screen all the same.


End file.
